Understanding the mirror
by Geishazombie
Summary: This is based around Duke Devlin,and How he meets a mysterious girl who gives him a reality check, and something to think about! I only own Tora, so yay! Enjoy!


The sun was shining, and he was looking as gorgeous as ever. Well, that's what he was always told anyway. He is Duke Devlin, creator of Dungeon Dice monsters, a hit in the gaming industry of Japan. Today however, he was incredibly bored, with nothing much going on. So he decided to go out, maybe try to break his fan girl groupie record – last time he had had over 12 girls following him everywhere. As he headed out, he caught a look at himself in one of his many mirrors which were dotted around the house. He flashed himself a smile, his dangerous green eyes shining, and his jet black hair tied back in a pony tail, and kept behind a red and black diamond bandana. A single dice earring hung from his left ear. He could feel it swinging as he walked down the streets of Domino city.

It was busy, crowds of people haunting the sidewalks, and even more cars building up in a gridlock of roads. Only half an hour had passed, and already he had a group of three girls whispering, giggling, and stalking him in and out of the different stores. They were all cute, all had nice hair, and were all pretty. Made up with make up, and different accessories dangling from their necks and wrists. Finally, Duke stopped to talk more like flirt to them, making them practically faint at the sheer fact that he had stopped at all.

"Another ten minutes passed, and another two girls had joined in the Duke fan club. But as he was telling them all about something or other, he heard one of the blonde girls cursing. He stopped talking, and looked up. By this time, another girl was standing in front of him. But she looked...VERY different from the others. She had violent crimson hair, and angry violet eyes, with slits for pupils. Her pointed ears were lined with several silver earrings, and she had both eyebrows and her nose pierced. Her left eyebrow held a single bell bar, and her nose housed a red jewelled stud. She was clad in a black halter top which showed her midriff, with a thick spiked collar. She also had a black leather mini skirt, fishnets, and high black heeled boots. Spiked bracelets climbed her arms, accompanying black biker gloves. Duke smirked, and turned to fully face her.

"Can I help you with something? Maybe give you my number?" The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Sure hot stuff, but first do me favour? Move it!" With that, she pushed past him, and sauntered off. Duke Devlin would not be talked to this way! especially from a rude stranger! He excused himself, and ran after her.

"Hey!! Hey, you!!" She stopped abruptly. Duke stopped as well, and caught his breath quickly.

"Why'd you just run off? That was kinda rude how you spoke to me back there!! I want an apology!" She laughed, and turned around.

"Well, if you will insist on taking up the entire sidewalk with your little cult gathering there, then there's not much you can do" She then stood right up close to him, and looked him right in the eye.

"And, f.y.i, I want you to stop wasting my time, but it most likely won't happen. So I wouldn't hold your breath for an apology" They glared at each other for a few more seconds, then she turned back around, and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Told ya so" She said triumphantly.

"Can I at least know your name?" Duke asked impatiently. But even though she had made him kinda angry, he was almost getting a rush from being rejected.

"Why would you want that?" The girl asked, sounding rather annoyed now, turning around once again.

"So that...well...I don't know! I just want to know"

She looked him over with curiosity and cautiousness.

"...Tora"

"...any second name to go with that?"

"No"

"...okay then. How about a number?" She smirked.

"Fine...got any paper?"

"No – but I'll remember it"

"Okay then: 0800-U-WISH-666. How's that?" Duke's expression dropped.

"But I-"

"Cya round Devlin, and mind where your eye line goes, or I'll hit you – hard" With that, she walked off, hips swinging and Duke left mentally babbled. He didn't need to think about what she meant when he saw the tattoo she had – two thorny branches with two rolling dice in the meeting point of the tips, which circulated the low part of her lower back.

"EYE LINE!" She yelled back at him. He snapped out of it, and smiled. By this time his fan girls had lost interest, and had departed.

Back at his house, Duke was still thinking about the rude girl who had actually been mean to him. _Tora._ Just that.

"Oigh...I'll put myself in therapy thinking about one thing this long..." He thought to himself as he got up, and headed toward the kitchen, pressing the messages button on his answering machine. He had two new messages. The first was from his dad, saying that he'd be back late, and the second – that girl! Duke ran back to the phone, and listening carefully as she spoke:

"Devlin – if you're there, you'd better pick up-"

"Hello?"

"Damn, you must be bored" He slapped himself on the head mentally.

"No, I'm not, I just...well, I was-"

"Whatever. You free?"

"Um-"

"I'll take your hesitance as a yes. Meet me by the music store in an hour, okay"

"..s-sure" she hung up. Duke put the phone down, and shook his head

"Oigh...girls"

Across town, Tora put her phone down. She rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Men..."

That's the end!! I hope you liked it! I'll write a sequel soon, unless you think this is crap, then I won't obviously


End file.
